Installation of plumbing can be both laborious and expensive. This is especially true when the plumbing is installed after the walls and other elements of the room have been finished. In that case, to install the appropriate plumbing, drywall will need to be removed, the appropriate plumbing installed, drywall replaced and the drywall textured/painted to match existing drywall. Additionally, flooring may need to be removed to install drains for the newly installed plumbing.
Many homeowners, nevertheless, continue to incur this expense when they want to add additional plumbing to their home. For example, many homeowners would like to add a sink in a laundry room, outdoors or other locations. Many homeowners endure the time and cost to have the plumbing that they desire installed.
Nevertheless, in many instances there is already an available water supply that exists near where the homeowner desires additional plumbing fixtures. For example, laundry rooms include both cold and hot water supplies that are hooked to the washing machine. The inconvenience, however, of unhooking the washing machine to hook up the sink when the sink is needed is something that most homeowners are willing to endure.
Additionally, many of these same locations include existing drainage. For example, a washing machine pumps waste water into a drain located either in the floor or inside a nearby wall. However, this drainage is often difficult for a sink to naturally drain to or even access. For example, the drain may be located directly behind or underneath the washing machine. Therefore, an ordinary sink cannot use gravity to drain as most sinks do.
In addition, if the homeowner decides to install the plumbing, it is difficult or impossible to later move. For example, swapping the location of a sink and a washing machine in a laundry room would mean that the plumbing fixtures and possibly even the drains would need to be removed.
Finally, even if the homeowner does incur the expense to install water supplies and drainage, the plumbing becomes part of the home. That is, the homeowner can incur significant expense for a plumbing fixture that a short time later they are unable to take advantage of due to a move or other circumstances.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sink that can be installed using existing plumbing including water supplies and drains that are already installed. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a sink that can be easily moved. In addition, there is a need in the art for a sink that can be removed and taken with the homeowner if the homeowner moves.